


RJL

by Peas_the_Shelby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peas_the_Shelby/pseuds/Peas_the_Shelby
Summary: Remus Lupin finds solace in writing fanfiction. Sirius Black likes reading fanfiction.Surely James' friend Sirius and Padfoot aren't the same person.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying really hard over here. I hope you like it.

_ Remus: _

Remus found himself squinting at the keyboard of his laptop. It was dark out. The light in his room was off. When he had started writing, he hadn't needed a light. The sun had been out. He could simply go and turn on the light, but that would involve standing up. He would rather continue to squint at his keyboard. That would require getting up. Remus couldn't get up _now._ He was writing. Writing was a difficult process. You get up, you lose the flow. You lose the flow, you don't finish. The sooner he finished the fanfiction, the sooner he could start posting it. He was close. So close. Just a little bit left....

_ Parker and John stood, a couple feet from one another.  _

_ “So, we’re okay?” Parker smirked, smiling at John. _

_ “More than okay.”  _

Remus sighed to himself. He decided that he could touch up the last chapter later. He opened a new tab on his computer, adding to his lovely tab family. He was approaching ten. He had had to restart his computer a few days ago, killing his growing tab family. Remus decided that it was time to post the first chapter. The summary was shotty. It was so shotty. Remus Lupin envied those who could write a good summary. However, the concept itself, and hopefully the writing, was okay. He double checked everything. It was good. Well, the summary wasn't, but what could he do? Remus sighed to himself, resolving that even though sleep was for the weak, he was very weak.

_ Sirius: _

Sirius laid in his bed. School was shit. School was such shit. He was scrolling through fanfictions, trying to find something to take up his time instead of the homework he should be doing. He could go for fluff. Fluff was always such a nice thing. First kiss fics were Sirius' favorite. After scrolling a bit more, he found something new. He assumed it must have been posted rather recently. It was supposed to be a slowburn. A slowburn? That sounded quite interesting. Quite interesting, indeed. It said it had some angst, but judging by the summary, it should have a happy ending. Resolution was always quite nice. He  _ thirsted  _ for resolution. Now, Sirius knew James would smack him over the head for using that word. However, Jamesie was not here. Plus, James could not read his mind. James Potter prided himself on many things. He did. Minding reading was not one of them. He heard his phone ping.

“ _ Message from “Prongsies”” _

Sirius sighed, looking at his phone. Then he saw the message.

“ _ You better not be using thirsted again” _

Of course, he should not have underestimated James' ability as his best friend. Never underestimate James. Jamesie was good at everything, including mind reading, apparently. At least, at reading Sirius' mind.

_ “That word is gross” _

Sirius laughed, deciding not to answer. He didn't want James to know that he had mind reading skills. He looked back toward his laptop and found the fanfiction staring back at him. “Landing” by RJL. Huh. He usually avoided longer fanfictions. His attention span wasn't the best for them.

“ _ Parker Fenwick found himself face to face with John Harp. They weren’t the best of friends. They weren’t very close in general. John seemed to have an incredibly weird definition of “friendship.” _

_ “Parker, don’t be boring.” John walked a little closer. _

_ “What if I want to be boring?” Parker couldn’t think of much else to say. John Harp was standing in front of him for… a reason? _

_ “Then we can’t be friends.” John turned on his heel, walking away.  _

_ "Dick," Parker muttered."  _

This wonderful human... RJL, apparently, had posted nine hundred thirty-seven words. That was... a lot. Sirius applauded him. He was officially stuck. Why must he read fanfictions with only one chapter written? Why must he? Why? _Now_ he had to go to sleep. He had to deal with the atrocity of not being able to finish a story, since RJL hadn't posted more. There was no resolution in sight. Was the fanfic going to take a different turn than he thought? How many chapters would it take for them to get together? Sirius wondered if RJL had already planned it out, or if he was making it up as he went? Had he already writing it? Alas, such things could only be mulled over when one has time for it. 

Sadly, Sirius Black must go to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month, but here you are!

_ Sirius: _

He woke up to James fucking Potter turning on his bedroom light. It must have been three in the morning. Why must James torture him so? ‘But, Sirius, he’s giving you a place to stay in your time of need.’ That’s true, he is.  _ However _ , it was three in the fucking morning. Sirius did not realize that moving in with the Potter’s would involve waking up at ungodly hours of the morning. He probably still would’ve moved in if he  _ had, _ but that doesn’t excuse this transgression. Sirius Black had gone to bed for a  _ reason. _ A very, very important reason. In fact, it was that… he forgot.

“Sirius! You won’t believe it!” James was jumping up and down. It was far too early or jumping, in Sirius’ opinion. It was also far too early for being awake at all. James had probably never gone to bed, but it was the principle of the situation. It didn’t matter if Sirius sometimes stayed up until five in the morning. It didn’t. That was not at all to do with the current predicament. 

“I need my beauty rest,” Sirius groaned, flopping backwards. He was honestly a little curious about whatever the fuck James thought warranted waking up at three in the bloody morning. However, it could wait until the morning, could it not? Waking someone up at such an hour is simply unwarranted. 

“I don’t even think rest would help you, mate.” James smirked as Sirius threw a pillow at him. Sirius would like to whack that smug smile off of James’ smug face.

“What do you even want, Prongs?” Sirius sat up, glaring at James. Sirius began to wonder. What would James do if Sirius began hitting him with a pillow?

“Oh, right, the thing I came to talk about.” Yes, James, the thing you came to talk about.

“Did you just wake me up for no reason?” Sirius rolled his eyes. Typical.

“No, so, Lily, right?” Ah, Lily Evans. “Lily, she’s utterly fantastic, and, apparently, I know her best friend. I don’t know how I didn’t realize. So, I have this friend, right?”

“Right.” Sirius laughed.

“And he just, totally out of the blue, casually mentions his  _ best friend, _ Lily! See? I have an in! And maybe-”

“Maybe….”

“Shut up! If she and I become friends, maybe she’ll consider going out with me!” James said all of this as if it was the most genius and fantastic thing to have ever happened. Honestly, he was wrong. First of all, it probably didn’t mean anything at all to Lily that he knew her best friend. Second of all, James could just try having a normal conversation with Lily. That might work, don’t you think? Of course, Sirius must support his dear Prongsie.

“Good for you?” Sirius laughed. James was so happy about this. It was adorable. However, in all honesty, Sirius would like to sleep, no matter how adorable Prongs is.

“Yes!” James dramatically kissed Sirius’ forehead before triumphantly exiting the room. 

James Fleamont Potter was an odd duck.

_ Remus: _

“Lily?” She had been silent on the other side of the phone for a minute or two. He had wanted her to come over, but her sister had whined to their parents about how “it wasn’t fair.”

“Yeah?” She sounded distracted, but Remus was distracted too. 

“Does the annoying bloke you’ve been talking about happen to be James Potter?” James was… rather odd. Remus wouldn’t put it past him to be the very same guy Lily had talked about multiple times.

“How did you know?” Lily had been dealing with him… for a couple of months now. She said they were in the same class. Apparently James had decided that public proposals were the way to “woo” Lily. However, Lily wasn’t into that sort of thing.

“I was with him this evening, and he seemed quite intrigued when I mentioned your name.” Remus laughed at the memory. James had practically lit up like a Christmas tree. He had tried to hide it. 

“Did you go over to his place?” 

“Goodness, no, my parents have me so close these days, Lil. They don’t think I can “control my illness” or whatever.” Remus sighed to himself. His mum was rather protective. His dad simply went along with whatever his mum said. If she said that Remus couldn’t go to school, then Remus couldn’t go to school.

“You’ve been sick since you were four, yeah? I think you’d understand it by now. You’re seventeen.” He could picture Lily rolling her eyes and shaking her head. His mum liked Lily just fine. However, Lily did not understand his mum’s protective tendencies. She was fairly close to resenting his mum, but tried to be kind for Remus’ sake.

“Tell that to my mum,” Remus sighed. He honestly wished someone would. He wished he could go to school, and sleep at his friends houses. He’d settle for being allowed to go to a friends house at all. But at the same time, maybe his mum had a point. He knew why she did it. She did it out of love, and… she cared.

“Next time I come over, I just might.” Lily was… much more brave than him. She was also  _ incredibly _ confrontational.

“Of course. No, James came over here.” Remus turned his attention back to his laptop and began editing the second chapter. Maybe he could post it tonight.

“You’re working on that story, yeah?” Sometimes, Remus wondered if Lily was psychic.

“Yeah, I am. Um, I posted the first chapter a day or two ago.” Remus braced himself for the enthusiasm that was most likely to come. Lily was quite supportive.

“Remus! Send it to me! Send me the link!” She was practically shouting. Remus wondered why he didn’t hear Petunia's usual response of pounding on the walls.

“Not yet, Lils.” Remus shook his head before remembering that Lily couldn’t see him. In all honesty, he wasn’t ready, nor was he sure if it was even any good. He knew that Lily wouldn’t try to find it. She and him had an understanding that Remus would show her when he was ready to show her. 

“Ugh, okay. Petunia is yelling for me, I think dinner’s ready.” Ah, Petunia wasn’t in her room. That’s why she hadn’t made a fuss earlier. 

“Have fun.” He let out a laugh. Lily and Petunia had a… complicated relationship.

“I won’t.  _ Vernon _ is here.” She spat out his name like it was utterly vile. To be fair, he probably deserved it. From what Lily had told him, Vernon was a very, incredibly, utterly awful human being. Petunia was apparently obsessed with him.

“Ah, lovely fellow.” Remus couldn’t help but chuckle a tad.

“The best.”

“Bye, Lils.” And then the line clicked. Remus went back to his laptop. He had forgotten all about checking to see if anyone commented, or anything of the sort. He probably should, now that he thought about it. It would be nice to get some feedback, or some support. A couple comments were spattered here and there. Well, only three. It was nice, though. He wasn’t used to getting any at all. One caught his eye in particular.

_ Padfoot: Thank you for utterly fucking up my sleep schedule. I appreciate it. Nonetheless, I’m still looking forward to the rest of it. All million chapters that are to come. _

Remus laughed as he typed out a reply. 

_ RJL: Not quite a million. Glad you appreciated it, sorry about the sleep schedule. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, life is busy, and it is so difficult to revise and edit. I've never done such things before. I hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it. They'll meet eventually, don't worry.


End file.
